Finding Him
by MyPerfectEscape
Summary: Instead of spending her last day of high school signing yearbooks and sharing memories with her fellow classmates she was chasing him down. She just wanted to tell him how she felt but he was nowhere to be found.


**Finding Him**

_But if you keep real close_  
_Yeah, you stay real close_  
_I will reach you_

She should be like the rest of the Seniors in her graduating class, roaming the halls and getting people to sign her yearbook, taking random pictures with her classmates. But no, she's not doing that, at the moment she's trying to chase down her close friend Andre Harris.

Every time she thinks she's finally tracked him down and gets to the last spotted area he has been around, she keeps getting told that she just missed him. Now she's standing in front of her locker, pondering if she should just stay put in one place and maybe Andre would just find her.

She noticed Jade and Beck standing by Jade's locker and decides to give it one last shot before giving up. "Have you guys seen Andre?" She asked walking up to the duo.

"He just left, something about getting Keeko to sign his yearbook and remembering good old times," Jade responds with her signature smirk and she knows that Jade is just saying those words to bother her. "Revisiting old feelings or something like that.."

Beck just shook his head at his girlfriend's words and said nothing to disagree with her though. That made Tori worry that Andre really was trying to make up for lost time with Keeko.

"Why don't you just text him?" Becks inquires curious about such an easy thing to do seeing as just a quick text will solve her problems.

"Yeah I would love to do that but his grandmother threw his phone against the wall last night after she heard his ringtone, she called it evil and demonic. So he has no phone til tomorrow when his new one arrives through the mail."

"Oh," Jade and Beck both say the same time, which makes Tori smile because really they are too cute together. Though she would never dare tell Jade that seeing as the dark haired girl would probably cut her hair while she's asleep. She loves her hair and is quite fond of the interesting friendship she has with Jade.

"Alright, um so which way did he go?" She asked hoping that they would be able to give her some form of hint at finding him.

"He said he was heading to the Cafe, something about missing breakfast and couldn't wait for lunch." Beck answered before Jade could answer with a snide remark.

"Thank you Beck," she smiled at Beck before turning to Jade to glare at her. "Gank."

"Vega," Jade responded a small smile. "Now go get your guy."

"What? How?" She questioned as both Jade and Beck gave her knowing looks. "It's not-"

"Yeah sure Vega," Jade interrupted her. "You don't feel anything for Andre. It's not like you haven't been asking the whole school about his whereabouts for the past few hours. He knows you're looking for him and he wants to find you too. Just try staying in one place and maybe just maybe you'll find him."

Tori smiles at Jade's words. "I'll just check out the Asphalt Cafe, hopefully he'll be there and plus I'm getting slightly hungry too and a small snack wouldn't hurt," She responds as she jogs away, heading towards the cafe.

As soon as she gets outside she scans the almost empty cafe and is disappointed that she doesn't see Andre. Needing the small break, she orders a yogurt and a banana from the truck. She decides to eat her snack outside instead of venturing back into the school. Last day of her high school career and here she was chasing after some stupid boy.

Well not just any stupid boy, her Andre. Took her a while to finally admit to herself that her feelings wasn't just a foolish crush you get on your friend, that can be easily forgotten as time passes. Cause really she tried moving on, flirting with random guys, dating said random guys but nothing, Andre was in her heart. He's all she needs.

"Tori!" The perky voice of one Cat Valentine interrupted her thoughts causing her to jump in her seat.

"Hi Cat," she says smiling as the small vibrant girl takes the seat across from her.

"Hey, hey." Cat responses, running her hand through her own red velvet hair. "Did you find Andre?"

"How did you know I was looking for Andre?" She questioned, seeing as it was first time she's seen the red head all day.

"Robbie told me who was told by Beck," Cat says grabbing the uneaten banana from in front of Tori. "Can I have this?"

Before she can even respond Cat was already peeling the banana. "Yeah sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks Tori, you're the best." Cat says with a grin biting into the banana chewing it fairly quickly before swallowing her bite. "I knew not to believe what Jade was saying about you being a selfish gank."

Tori didn't even want to respond to those words and just kept eating her yogurt as they sat in silence. A eerie silence because Cat never stays quiet, she always has something to say. "Cat, hey." She said, getting the girls attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cat responds but sighs nonetheless. "Okay so not completely fine. It's our last day of high school and we barely spent any time together, like the whole group together."

"Um, Cat we had agreed that we would hang out at my house after school," She says smiling at the frowning girl.

"Oh, I forgot that!" Cat exclaims, getting up and dashing over ambushing her with a hug. "Thanks Tor."

With that Cat ran away before Tori could even question her if she knew of Andre's whereabouts.

She finished her yogurt and decided to text Robbie hoping he's seen Andre but all she gets is a no with a frowny face. Not cool.

Deciding it would just be best to camp out in front of his locker, figuring he had to come back some time, she makes her way into the building. In her hasty attempt to enter the building she bumps into a small figure causing them both to fall down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where-" She begins but seeing the familiar Polynesian girl on the floor before her, her jaw tightens and she's now openly glaring at the girl. "Keeko."

"Vega," Keeko responds back as she gets up, watching as Tori does the same. "You look horrible."

"You look pathetic but you were always a skank so it's the same look as always," She's never like this, not even with Jade but Keeko and well most of Andre's exes annoyed her. Truthfully they weren't fond of her either and it's not that she did anything to them, she was always nice to them.

"Well Tori as much as I would like to continue insulting you and hear your sad attempts to do the same, I have a date with a handsome boy. So yeah bye." Keeko doesn't even wait for a response back before walking away and as much as she wants to yell out an insult she knows she shouldn't even try it.

"Please tell me that the handsome boy isn't Andre?" Robbie asked standing next to her.

Robbie's words dawn on her and she's mentally kicking herself now for not stopping Keeko. "I hope not," Tori admits.

"For your sake, I hope not." Robbie says before spotting Cat across the hall. "Kitty wait up, we need to discuss your lack of confirming our new relationship on The Slap."

Of course the boy had no shame yelling that out in the highly populated hallway causing the students to stare at him as he scurried after Cat who was running away from him.

She could hear Cat, running up the stairs trying to distant herself from Robbie. "I was drunk Robbie, the kiss meant nothing. Get away from me.."

Tori just laughed, knowing that Cat definitely felt nothing for Robbie which sucks for Robbie but hey he never seems to want to take the hint.

"So all day I've been told that this beautiful girl has been looking for me and I think I've finally found her instead," Andre's voice makes her freeze, she gasps realizing that she can finally stop her search. She twirls around to face him, smiling at her best friend.

He mirrors her smile, which causes her own smile to widen. "Ugh, finally." She states as pulls him into a hug. "Finding you was so hard."

The way his arms felt around her, made her feel like she was in heaven. "Technically I found you." He responds, causing her to pull away and smacking his shoulder.

She shrugs. "Same difference."

"Sure," He agrees, knowing that it wasn't worth a shot to fight her about it. "So why were you so adamant about finding me woman?"

She lets out a breath, she had no idea she was holding in. Her chest tightens realizing that she was so close to finally admitting her feelings for the gorgeous boy, well young man in front of her. "I needed to tell you something."

He seemed to notice how nervous she was cause he grabbed hold of her hand with his, their fingers intertwining and she feels like she's on cloud nine and no one can bring her down. "You can tell me anything," he smiles at her encouragingly and she swears she's falling for him even more at the moment.

"Alright, here it goes," Her voice wavers and she clears her throat. "Just keep an open mind here, okay?"

All he does is nod and takes her other free hand into his and with that she knew this was right.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered back confused. "Fate led me to you, meeting you the moment I stepped foot into your house just because I was Trina's partner. The day I first saw you sophomore year, I knew you were meant to be in my life one way or another."

Oh he was good, he had basically stated everything Tori wanted to say and she hoped that maybe he felt the same way. "Fate brought us together. You are my best friend, I'm more closer to you than anyone else. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He inquired, worried.

"Of what I feel." She admits and he smiles as if he knew something she didn't.

"And what exactly is it that you feel."

"I think I love you." And at the moment she wants to run away. He looks stunned at her words before he shakes his head.

He grins. "You think or you know?"

"I know." She confirms because she knows she loves him more than a friend loves another friend. She's falling for him and she doesn't think she wants to ever stop.

"Good, cause I love you too." He pulls her forward. "It's a good thing we are both going to UCLA next year."

"Why is that?"

"Because than I'm able to see my girlfriend everyday and do this." He says before pulling her into a kiss. Their first unforgettable kiss, the first of many kisses.

* * *

A/N: Liked it or disliked it? Short and sweet, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some reviews, they make me smile.


End file.
